


Shy Angels in Large Crowds

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Social Anxiety, Coda, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Because Cas isn't very comfortable surrounded by people, he and Dean spend some time talking alone after escaping the alternate world.





	Shy Angels in Large Crowds

Cas looked around at the people drinking, trying his best to look comfortable although he wasn't used to so many people. They looked pretty happy to be in this new place with no Michael and no angel war. He was glad to see that, but it didn't do much to stop the almost-anxious feeling growing in his chest.

He stood with Sam and Dean, who were just looking out at the people with an obvious pride on their faces. "Do you think these people will succeed in their world when they get back?" he asked, just to make conversation.

"Hope so. They're putting a hell of a lot of faith in us, so yeah." Dean shrugged. "You good, or what?" the hunter asked, suddenly looking at the angel with worry.

"I don't have very much experience with things like this. It's just a bit uncomfortable to me." Cas shrugged, looking away like he was trying to brush it off. "But thank you for asking."

Dean only looked more concerned. "Hey. You feel kinda bothered, it's a big deal, okay?" He put an arm around Cas's shoulders. "Anything that you think will help?"

Cas shook his head. "I may just need to spend some time by myself. It's nothing I can't do on my own." He pushed away from Dean, trying not to notice the loss of warmth. 

Dean put down his beer on a nearby table. His green eyes stayed focused on the angel, and he didn't even bother to hide that he was following. The hunter's footsteps were heavy as he half-walked, half-jogged to catch up to Cas. "You know, I can hang out with you. Not like I know anyone here that well apart from Sammy."

"Thank you," Cas said, smiling at Dean gratefully. To be honest, Cas hadn't wanted to take the hunter away from the party-like celebration taking place, but he was glad Dean was with him now. The two of them pushed past the groups of people talking and drinking, eventually ending up in front of the bunker's large door. 

For a moment, they stood there, looking down at them. "Wow," Dean said, almost in awe. "We actually freaking did it. Even if Lucifer paid us a surprise visit."

"I am glad," Cas admitted. "Dean?"

"Yeah, what's up? Talk to me," Dean said, looking at Cas.

"In that place, is it the way it is due to Mary not making a demon deal?" he asked, curiosity present in his face. "Because that way, she and John never married, and-"

"We were never born. Yeah, it's all true. Why? Something happen?" Once again, Dean looked worried. "You meet some angelic asshole?"

"Technically, yes," Cas said, deciding to take this conversation outside. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and in the next second, they were out of the bunker, standing on the other side of the door.

"What the hell? Give a guy a little warning next time, damn it," Dean complained, but he didn't look too annoyed. "Anyway, who was it? Someone you know?"

"It was actually myself," Cas said, thinking back to the fight where he'd killed his counterpart. "Dean, because of you and your brother, I became more sympathetic towards humanity. I changed, yes, and I know that I estranged my brothers and sisters in the process."

"So what? They were assholes to you." Dean said, and Cas just nodded slightly as though he mostly agreed but didn't completely.

"I am well aware. But Dean, Mary and John never gave birth to you in that world. The Castiel I ran into over there was the angel I would have become if it weren't for you." 

"Was he that bad? Because, hell, I know how you were when I first met you." Cas looked like he was trying to think of what to say, and finally just sent Dean a look. "Damn it, sorry, but come on. You know I'm not lying over here."

"He was worse, Dean. He had been in the process of torturing Charlie for information when we arrived to save her and Ketch. He was sadistic, cruel, and seemed to enjoy the pain of others." 

Dean nodded, trying to think up an appropriate response. "So, uh," the hunter eventually said, "like an evil you? Same vessel and all that?"

Cas nodded. "He was in possession of Jimmy's vessel also. However, he spoke and dressed in a way that made it rather easy to tell us apart." Dean had gone to stand a little closer to Cas, presumably for comfort. 

"Damn. That sucks, huh? I mean, I've got no freaking idea how it feels, you know? But hell," the hunter said, now close enough to Cas that the angel could feel exactly where their bodies made contact, "I feel bad for you."

"You do realize, Dean, that without you, I would have become him? I believe I should be thanking you." He promptly turned to face Dean, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "I would rather die than turn into that."

"Hey, no big deal, you know? I'm here to help." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas too, and found himself smiling a little. The angel was always so damn good, always trying to do what he saw as the right thing. It really would kill the guy to become a psycho angel with a love for death. "Feeling any better? You ready to go back inside, or you want to stay here?"

"I suppose that I'll be alright now. Thank you again, Dean, for asking." Cas nodded and in seconds was already teleporting himself and Dean into the bunker.

-

Dean sat on his bed, too tired to listen to his brother explain spells in spellbooks to the bunker's most recent guests. Sam had already brought in little jars full of ingredients to demonstrate certain ones too. Dean had excused himself after the first few spells, calling to Sam, "Don't blow up this place, Sammy."

So now he was by himself, tired but still awake enough to not feel like going to sleep. He had no idea what he was even doing either, other than being bored. "Damn it," he muttered and laid down on the soft bed.

He was getting pretty comfortable when the door opened, Cas standing in the entrance to his room. "Hello, Dean," the angel greeted. 

"Hey." Dean turned around on the bed slightly to get a better view of the door. "You want to do something?"

"What do you mean by something?" Cas asked, head tilted in that way that Dean would never admit to finding cute even though he really did. 

"Go out. I don't know, Cas, and I'm tired. Want to just hang out here with me? I could use the company." Cas didn't say anything, but stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The angel looked down at him, something close to adoration on his face as he regarded Dean. "I'm not exactly used to seeing you this way," Cas admitted. "It's actually quite interesting to watch."

"Good to know I'm a damn comedy show then." Dean smiled though, sitting up. 

"I don't see you as any sort of television program, Dean." Cas didn't move when Dean scooted closer to him. "You're just very interesting to me."

Dean could have sworn he saw a blush on Cas's face when he said the last sentence, and he found himself idly thinking it was cute. "So you never told me about this other you," Dean said, half-focused. "You know, what happened to him."

"I killed him. It was actually quite easy, considering he didn't put up a fight once I held my angel blade to his throat." Cas shrugged, like it was no big deal. 

"Love it when you're a badass," Dean said, smiling slightly at the shy smile Cas had on his face. "Really. You're awesome, and badass, and a whole bunch of other things." If Cas knew Dean was feeling loopy and wasn't fully awake, he didn't tell him.

"I'm most likely nothing like you imagine I am." Cas still acknowledged the compliment, though.

"But you are," Dean insisted. "You're an angel, damn it."

Cas smiled again, staying silent. "Thank you." He gently laid Dean down on the bed, and if the hunter had been more awake he would have made some sort of comment. Instead, Dean just let Cas do whatever he was going to do. "I'll be right here, Dean. You can sleep if you would like."

When Dean fell asleep, he was leaning against the angel and was actually able to sleep peacefully.

-

Dean woke up, not sure who was with him at first but quickly catching up. He smiled up at Cas and made no move to leave his angel's arms. "Morning, gorgeous," he said, realizing what he'd just said right after the words left his mouth.

"Oh, I," Cas started to say, caught off-guard by the greeting. "Good morning, Dean." He carefully got himself out from under Dean and said, "Would you like some food?"

"You know me so damn well. Love you," Dean said, smiling again. When Cas looked back at him, the angel's face was a clear display of shock, surprise, and something that looked like hope. "Damn," he said to himself. 

"Are you still feeling sleepy from last night?" Cas finally asked, trying to recover and cover up his reaction. 

"No, not really. I really had no freaking idea I even said that." Cas only nodded, turning away and looking almost hurt. Dean could only assume it was because of the 'love you' comment.

"So you didn't mean what you said? Am I reading the situation correctly?" 

"Hello no, Cas. Want me to be honest? I will be. Cas, I do freaking love you, okay? I just didn't really want to tell you like that, even if we did kinda sleep together."

"I love you as well," Cas admitted. "I had no idea you were going to tell me you felt the same way." He looked away, almost shyly.

"Come back over here, damn it," Dean said, gesturing for Cas to rejoin him. When the angel got close enough, Dean wrapped his arms around him and smiled at him. "Can I kiss you now?" He was a bit embarrassed that it came out like that, but Cas quickly nodded.

So he pressed their lips together, and Cas was more than willing to return the kiss. They took their time, Dean's hand stroking Cas's arm and Cas's hand gently on Dean's back. The kiss lasted about a minute until Dean pulled away from it to catch his breath and press their foreheads together. "Now you want to go get some food now? I'm freaking starving."

Cas smiled and left the room, heading for the kitchen.


End file.
